The Light of True Love
by WillowWitch
Summary: When Kurosaki is stuck in Heavenly Host for eternity, he finds that he is truly alone, with no one to keep him company... That is, until his killer finds him. Will they work it out? Will true feelings be revealed? KIZAKURO Happy New Year, Everyone!


Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party. There would be SOOO many KizaKuro hints if I did.

* * *

**The Light of True Love**

Kurosaki leaned against the wall of the railing of the outside hall of Heavenly Host Elementary School, staring up at the dreary sky. It had been a long time since Sachiko had been appeased, and he was beginning to lose sight of everything he used to be. Despite the pain, he had to admit that everything wasn't as bad as he'd have assumed it to be. Though he was stuck, it was as though he were still alive. He still had feelings, he still had his trains of thought- therefore, he was doing just fine with his death.

His other friends weren't doing as well, unfortunate to say. He tried conversing with them all, but their deaths were too brutal for them to respond. He found it ironic, considering their deaths were as the very least fast, while his was slow and painful…Many of them died from losing their tongues, which he had to admit was rather gruesome.

But to say it was more gruesome than his own would be an absolute lie.

Stabbed by your friend, pushed down a pit, stuck there lingering and quivering the entire time not knowing what to do. A small light of hope came when that little girl had approached him, offering to help him. At least one person in the area was kind enough to offer him help… Until HE showed up and knocked her out cold. He tried to stop him. He tried to reason with him, to bring him back to his senses…

"Kizami…" he said. "Why…?"

Growing tired of staring at an endless sky of rain, he stood from his spot, deciding to walk around, as it was better than sitting and wallowing in his grief. It was better to keep his spirits up by walking around. It would help him feel normal, which kept him sane. Unlike his former best friend…

He hadn't seen the taller male since his death at the hands of Yoshikazu. He had to wonder if his spiritual form had become red and vengeful, like many of his other friends… Poor Tomohiro and Fukuroi… Their deaths being sudden and out of nowhere, their spirits became red with hatred and obsession, trying so desperately to find their killers. He had found Tohko's spirit wandering around the hallways once, but she didn't seem to comprehend anything he said, and screamed at him in response.

Emi was just as unresponsive. She would constantly back away from any attempts to get close, and it was just disturbing to see her that way, with her eyes huge and dilated. With blood running down her face the way it did, it only gave her an unsettling appearance, and when he mention everyone else, all she could mutter was-

"… _Kizami…_"

He knew it wasn't Kizami who killed her, that much being apparent due to the huge gash on her head. However, he knew well enough that Kizami must've showed signs of his personality change beforehand. It was probably why his name was so popular around other spiritual beings. This only brought his spirits down…

Kai and Ryosuke seemed blank whenever he approached them. Ryosuke, he learned, had collapsed from bloodloss, and apparently was pushed down some stairs by Kizami. Kai wouldn't speak at all. Was there any way to have his old friends back? He was a peaceful spirit, but why? When everyone else was filled with such misery and hatred, he was the only one who could find a bright side to it all. They were all together, but they couldn't even speak to each other. No more dating sims, no more hanging out on the school grounds, it would never be the same. He knew that. But what was the harm in trying to make the most of things? Wasn't that better than spending their entire afterlives wallowing in self-pity and anguish?

Even Mitsuki, the girl he held in high regard and had a lot of respect for, had given in to the pain. She was no longer the nurturing and strict student council member she once was. He just couldn't understand…

"Is there… Is there anyone…? Anyone I can speak to…? Anyone at all…?"

He called out, wishing desperately for one soul. Just one. Just a person he could speak to that wouldn't be roaming the halls in search for revenge or peace… He wasn't in any danger anymore, now that there was no life to take from him, but it just left him so… Lonely…

He'd met up with other students who'd been dragged into the same mess that he'd been in. All of them became dark and dreary, no matter how happy and in control they started out. He had met one girl with curls under her ears who lasted with her mentality in check for quite a while. However, even she fell to the darkness of her anguish, eventually doing nothing but lying on one of the beds in the infirmary, crying out the name 'Naomi' to no one in particular. He felt bad for her. This 'Naomi' must've been someone really special to her. He wished he had a relationship like that. Naomi must've been a really good friend to her. A best friend, even.

Even the three girl spirits he'd found. They were all from the same school, an all-girls school he presumed. Their friendship lasted throughout the adventure here in this hell. They were still together. Sure, they were all in pieces, but still together.

Why couldn't his friendship come through for him, too?

Okay, you guessed it. He was jealous, but not because of their deaths being somewhat… easier, if that was the right word to use. He was jealous because unlike most of them, their friendships were still strong. Despite their condition, he noticed Fukuroi following Mitsuki still, or Tomohiro and Ryosuke hanging around each other. Even Emi and Tohko were still together, albeit incoherent. If anyone, Kai must have been the loneliest of all, but he seemed okay with that (as far as Kurosaki could tell).

All this, while his own friendship with Kizami hit rock bottom.

"Kizami…" he started, falling to the ground and bringing his knees up to his chest, disregarding his insides. "I don't care that you killed me anymore… Just… Don't leave me alone like this…!"

He could feel tears coming to his eyes, which was funny, since he didn't think that sort of thing was possible as a ghost.

"… I just want to hear your voice again!"

"Kurosaki?"

At that, he gasped, turning around quickly to see the one he'd just called out for. Standing in front of him, his usual purple blazer hanging on his shoulder, the taller male stared at him with his usual blank expression. Aside from the blood stain on his face, he looked exactly as he did before.

The sudden realization made Kizami gather his insides and turn away. He wasn't sure why. He wanted to see Kizami this whole time. To speak with him, to reason, to understand why he did what he did. Yet, he didn't want to let him see him like this. He didn't want Kizami to see that he was as weak as he always felt he was.

"Kurosaki…" Kizami started, stepping towards him. "You're… stable…"

"Of course I'm stable, you bastard!" Kurosaki shouted, keeping his stomach out of Kizami's sight. "I SAW my killer! I KNOW how I died!"

"…" Kizami was speechless for a second, before replying. "… And revenge?"

Kurosaki turned to look at him, still attempting to keep himself together.

"… I don't need it… You're already dead anyway" he replied, turning away again.

Kizami sighed, not sure what else to say at this point. Taking a seat next to the smaller boy, he ignored Kurosaki's scrunched face of disapproval. Even when the smaller scooted away from him, Kizami only followed, angering the other boy further.

"What do you want, Yuuya?" Kurosaki snapped, surprising Kizami.

"What do I want? Nothing, you're the one who begged me to show up" Kizami replied, and Kurosaki glared at him.

"… I was just losing my mind. You should know how that feels" Kurosaki snapped again, and Kizami sighed.

"Look, can you tell me what your deal is already? You've always told people what was on your mind. There's no one else who could comprehend us anyway, so if you've got something to say to me, then say it. Stop being a coward"

At this, Kurosaki's figure began changing hues. Instead of the bright blue it was just a few seconds ago, it was beginning to turn into an orange, which took Kizami by surprise. Standing up, he backed away as an awful aura seemed to emanate from Kurosaki, as the boy stood.

"**You know what my **_**deal**_** is, **_**KI-ZA-MI**_**!?**" he started, his eyes becoming wide and dilated like Kizami's when he was alive. "**No matter what I did, no matter what I tried to do for you, it was NEVER enough for you, **_**WAS IT**_**!?**"

"What?" Kizami responded, somewhat frightened at the scene before him.

"**It's kinda **_**ironic**_** that **_**YOU**_** were scolding **_**MY **_**lack of being a good friend, all because I didn't cradle you whenever you'd cry over your family issues**" Kurosaki spat, a suffocating black mist emanating from his red figure.

Kizami was never scared before. Not like this. He was somewhat frightened when he realized there was a chance he'd die in this world when they first arrived, but this fear was hard to explain. This person, this ghost, this figure in front of him used to be one of the nicest students in Byakudan Senior High School. He was always smiling, joking around, or goofing off with his friends, including him. Now, however, that personality is completely out of the window. Instead of the boy he'd grown up with, he was looking at someone… someone…

… Someone as bloodthirsty as he was when they were alive…

"**Whenever you were alone, I stuck by you! Whenever you needed a place to stay, I gave you one! You tell me I'm a bad friend, then fine, maybe I **_**DIDN'T **_**stick up for your ass against your family, but whenever you pissed me off or caused **_**ME **_**trouble, I **_**NEVER**_**, not **_**ONCE**_**, thought of killing you off for my own sick **_**PLEASURE**_**!**"

Kurosaki was going mad, and Kizami wasn't sure what to do anymore. This wasn't the same Kurosaki he grew up with. Was that what was scaring him? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he didn't like seeing him like this. He always had his doubts about the boy as they grew, but Kurosaki still stayed with him…

"Then why?" Kizami asked.

"**Why **_**WHAT**_**!?**" Kurosaki shouted, his rage only growing the longer he went on. The darkness shrouding him was beginning to seep into his skin, and he couldn't stop himself from choking on it.

Kizami wanted to go to him. Don't ask him why, because he wasn't sure. He just didn't like seeing Kurosaki like this. He was used to Kurosaki, the one that followed him, the one who bugged him every chance he had, or the Kurosaki that was always willing to listen to him (despite whether or not Kizami wanted to talk). He stood, making sure he stood his ground. He couldn't let this go on, anymore. He wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to see his Kurosaki again.

"Why did you stick by me?" he asked. "You had all the friends in the world, you didn't need me. You had practically everyone kissing your toes. Why stick by me if it was _SUCH _a _waste of time_!?"

At this, Kurosaki wanted to reply, but was unable to find his words. He paused, his mouth opening and closing over and over, trying to think of a way to respond. Yet, he couldn't find an answer. At least, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say it…

The darkness was slowly fading, his anger doing just as such. His ghostly figure was changing hues again, blinking between the luscious blue and the fiery orange. The aura that was repelling Kizami away was now dim enough for the taller male to approach him. Kurosaki seemed to be having trouble taking this revelation in, however, as he started panting, as though he were having trouble breathing.

Ironic, since they were already dead.

"Kurosaki…" Kizami called out, but to no avail. Kurosaki's breath was becoming hitched. He looked as though he were in pain, but from an unknown cause.

"Kiz… Kiza…!" Kurosaki tried calling out, but fell to the floor, his guts falling out of him like a bucket of soaked sponges. Kizami couldn't stop himself anymore, he ran over to Kurosaki.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki, stay with me!" he shouted, before shouting again.

"_KENSUKE_!"

At that, the boy on the ground froze, eyes wide. His body seemed to have just stopped, no longer hurting or feeling constrained like before. This time, he just felt numb.

"… Yu… Yuuya…" he choked out, and Kizami's eyes widened at his ability to speak again.

As he looked at Kurosaki, the orange hue had finished fading, and his spirit was now a bright sky blue. Brighter than before, in fact. Kizami scooted close enough to pick the boy up and lean him against him, making sure he was alright. Kurosaki coughed a little bit, before looking up at his savior.

"… Yuuya…?" he asked, before Kizami shook his head.

"… Kurosaki…" he said, looking away from the boy in his arms.

"No… Call me Kensuke again…" Kurosaki begged, and Kizami looked at him again.

"… Kensuke…" he obliged, and stared at the boy intensely.

They weren't sure what was happening. For a while, they were just staring at each other. Suddenly, Kurosaki's eyes grew sad again, causing Kizami to raise an eyebrow at him. Kurosaki sat up, turning away from the boy abruptly.

"… Why do you confuse me, Yuuya…?" he asked, trying to hold back a sob.

"What?" Kizami asked.

"Why are you confusing me? You said I deluded myself into thinking we were best friends…" Kurosaki explained, and Kizami sighed.

"… I didn't mean it… Not entirely…" he said, causing Kurosaki to turn and look at him again. "You were right, Kensuke… About everything. I let my anger and obsession get the better of me, and when you found me, I was already gone…"

Kurosaki stared at the other, trying to catch signs of dishonesty or insincerity. But he found none. Nothing to indicate that Kizami was lying to him this time, or that he was trying to manipulate him. In fact, this is the first time Kurosaki had ever seen Kizami be so… open… It was oddly nice to see, let alone hear. He sighed, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, before Kizami gave him a hard look.

"Now, I still want MY answer. Why did you stick by my side? Why stay with me when everyone else wouldn't? Even my sister said that when we were kids…" Kizami wondered, causing Kurosaki's cheeks to grow red.

"… Um…" Kurosaki stuttered. "I… I'm not sure myself actually… I just never wanted to leave your side"

At that, Kizami looked up at him, curious about his words. Kurosaki sighed, scratching his head and trying to get rid of this uncomfortable feeling he had in his stomach.

"I wouldn't call it pity, but… I always felt you were alone- that even though you pushed people away, you didn't want to be alone" he explained. "It was weird, but I knew… I knew you wanted someone there, someone who looked up to you and respected you… And I wanted to be that person"

Kizami was speechless. He never knew that Kurosaki read him so well. He always thought no one understood him, that no one would ever be able to comprehend his pain or his suffering. Yet, the only person who ever could was sitting right next to him, and was always next to him, since childhood… The boy he killed with his own two hands and accused of never being able to know… He looked at his body, and saw what he did to him. He did this… He hurt Kurosaki, in more ways than one…

And Kurosaki will forever have to pay for it…

Noticing his stares, Kurosaki tried gathering himself again, turning his body away from Kizami. However, Kizami stopped him, scooting closer to the smaller male. Kurosaki tried to protest him looking, but Kizami, even after death, was too strong for him, and pulled his arms away from his abdomen, watching as his insides fell out onto the floor again. Kurosaki frowned at the sight of it and began to sniffle, not wanting Kizami to be looking at him this way.

"Stop it, Yuuya…" he begged, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "I look horrendous…"

"… You look beautiful…" Kizami said, lifting Kurosaki's chin, getting him to look into his eyes. "And I'm not saying that because I'm becoming psychotic again… You've always been beautiful, Kensuke, I… was just too ignorant to see it…"

Kurosaki's face turned red at the words, and he sniffled again, before jumping into Kizami's arms, hugging him tight. Kizami, though shocked, eventually relaxed, returning the embrace. This was a new feeling for them both. Well, not exactly. They just only discovered this feeling now, where there was no one else to tell them what to feel, or what to do. None of their friends could understand them anymore. None of their families could tell them it was wrong. They only had each other now, and that was all they were ever going to need from here on out.

"Yuuya…" Kurosaki started, and Kizami loosened his embrace, looking at the boy, who smiled. "… I… I…"

"I know, Kensuke… I know…" he said, before embracing the boy once again, leaving a small kiss on his cheek. The gesture only made Kurosaki's smile even bigger.

Neither of them realized they were in the boy's bathroom on the third floor, where in one stall the ghost of a tall man with glasses and a felt hat chuckled lightly. Shimoda was a gentleman at heart, never judging anyone by their personalities, let alone their preferences. While scared of the world that surrounds him, he couldn't help but feel some comfort in the fact the despite the dreariness and negativity these spaces were made of, there was still one light within its walls…

The light of true love.

**~END~**

* * *

**A/N: Not sure why I wrote this, either. Hope you guys like it. I tried keeping Kizami a little more in character this time (thought probably failed). Either way, please review! I can't get better without feedback, right? KIZAKURO FTW**


End file.
